disneyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Datei:For the First Time in Forever - Frozen HD 1080p
Description For the First Time in Forever is a song from the animated film Frozen to be sung by Anna (Kristen Bell) and Elsa (Idina Menzel). The song expresses Anna's delight at being able to see people again due to her sister's coronation. Meanwhile, it discloses Elsa's fear of accidentally revealing her powers to everyone. Lyrics by Robert Lopez & Kristen Anderson-Lopez: Anna: The window is open! So's that door! I didn't know they did that anymore! Who knew we owned eight thousand salad plates...? For years I've roamed these empty halls Why have a ballroom with no balls? Finally they're opening up the gates! There'll be actual real live people It'll be totally strange But wow! Am I so ready for this change 'Cause for the first time in forever There'll be music, there'll be light! For the first time in forever I'll be dancing through the night... Don't know if I'm elated or gassy But I'm somewhere in that zone! Cause for the first time in forever I won't be alone I can't wait to meet everyone! (gasp) What if I meet... the one? Tonight, imagine me gown and all Fetchingly draped against the wall The picture of sophisticated grace... Ooh! I suddenly see him standing there A beautiful stranger, tall and fair I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face! But then we laugh and talk all evening Which is totally bizarre Nothing like the life I've lead so far! For the first time in forever There'll be magic, there'll be fun! For the first time in forever I could be noticed by someone... And I know it is totally crazy To dream I'd find romance... But for the first time in forever At least I've got a chance! Elsa: Don't let them in Don't let them see Be the good girl You always have to be Conceal Don't feel Put on a show... Make one wrong move And everyone will know But it's only for today Anna: It's only for today! Elsa: It's agony to wait Anna: It's agony to wait! Elsa: Tell the guards to open up... the gate! Anna: The gate! For the first time in forever Elsa: Don't let them in, don't let them see Anna: I'm getting what I'm dreaming of! Elsa: Be the good girl you always have to be Anna: A chance to change my lonely world Elsa: Conceal Anna: A chance to find true love! Elsa: Conceal, don't feel Don't let them know Anna: I know it all ends tomorrow, So it has to be today! 'Cause for the first time in forever... For the first time in forever Nothing's in my way! --------------------------------------------------------------------- For the First Time in Forever - Frozen HD 1080p All media used in this video is used for the purpose of entertainment and education under the terms of fair use. All footage, music, and images belong to their respective owners. Kategorie:Die Eiskönigin - Völlig unverfroren (Videos)